Two Weeks Rush
by RomioneJamMimi
Summary: Based off the movie Two Weeks Notice, Clare begins to work for magazine editor Eli Goldsworthy, a notorious womanizer. She needs a job and he needs a competent assistant. When she finally decides to leave, their relationship is tested. Can he really live without her? Does she want to try?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clare rushed to the head offices of Rush, the magazine giant of Toronto. Everything from political to fashion magazines were published by Rush. unfortunately, today Clare was horribly late for her interview at Fortune, the finance mag. Her auburn curls whipped her face as she pushed through the revolving doors to the glass foyer. Her heels clapped wildly as she ran into the crowded elevator. She tried desperately to fix her hair, much to the amusement of the other riders. These women all towered over her in heels with spikes and gold tacks. Clare smiled quietly to herself. She didn't pay attention to trends but lately it seemed the in thing to equip your outfit with weaponry. When she finally reached the 26th floor, she pushed her way through the angry-looking models and made her way to the front desk where a very colourful man sat looking very unoccupied.

" Hello, my name is..." Clare began but was interrupted by the man's finger, issuing silence. He took a large gulp of coffee, sighing, then turned to face her with a tight smile.

" How may I help you?"

" As I was saying, my name is Clare Edwards. I'm here for the interview." The man forced a smile and picked up the phone.

" Mr. Torres, Clara Edwin is here for you."

" Clare Edwards." repeated Clare slowly, pushing a curl away from her face. Suddenly the doors to the office burst open and a very sharply dressed man stepped through. His hair jet black and an extremely annoyed looked on his face.

" Where's Torres?" he barked and marched up to reception.

" Morning, Mr. Goldsworthy." said the man with a broad smile.

" Morning Tristan, where is that smart man with horrible fashion sense?"

" Shut it Eli, at least I don't look like glitterati." said a short man emerging from a large office. He did seem to have a bland sense of fashion, but who was Clare to say.

" Adam, I'm allowed to be a bit flashy, I work in music."

" Whatever you say. What are you doing here? Other than disturbing my staff." Adam said pointedly at Tristan, who regained his fake productivity.

" I have a problem."

" Your new assistant won't sleep with you?" asked Adam, seemingly unaware of Clare's presence. Eli smirked

" Oh please, so not an issue. I had to fire her because she kept saying we were together, no that is not my problem. My problem is that Dead Hand is backing out of the Molson Amphitheatre project."

" Well of course they would." said Clare clacking her heels together. The two men turned to look at her.

" Excuse me, who are you?" said Eli, his attention drawn to her electric blue eyes. Clare didn't seem flustered by him which was refreshing. She held out her hand to him.

" Clare Edwards." The name seemed to register with Adam

" Oh shit, right, Ms. Edwards, the job you are here for is no longer available."

" What?" said Clare her eyes boring into Adam.

" The .. um... well." stuttered Adam, thrown off by her intense shift in emotions.

" It doesn't exist anymore." said Eli with a sudden admiration for the girl's intensity.

" We've had to scale back our workforce because of cuts." said Adam quietly.

" This thing called the economy," said Eli smiling " it's been quite a bitch lately." Clare let out a sigh of frustration.

" I would say thank you for your time, but you haven't really given me any so, have a good day." she said as she walked away, pulling the doors to no avail.

" It's a push!" shouted Eli walking towards her and pushing the glass door open. Clare looked up at him.

" Thank you." she said tightly and walked towards the elevator. Eli followed her.

" Can you explain about Dead Hand?" he said pushing the 50th floor.

" I need to go to ground." she said, annoyed, pressing G.

" Why won't they play at Molson?" said Eli trying not to stare at her cleavage.

" because they played there a year ago and were stopped mid performance because of noise violations."

" But the noise limits have been changed since then." said Eli moving closer to her.

" They probably don't know that." said Clare trying not to look at his amazing green eyes. Eli smiled broadly.

" You're smart. Are you looking for a job?" Clare looked up.

" Yes!" Eli grinned.

" I need a new personal assistant." Clare's smiled dropped.

" I'm a journalist, not a secretary."

" Assistant." Eli persisted as the doors of the elevator opened. A few very tall, very skinny models waited at the entrance. Eli looked at them. " Would you ladies mind, we're a little busy." They all gave a knowing smile and stepped back as the doors closed. Clare glanced at Eli.

" You sleep with all your assistants, don't you?" Eli smirked.

" It's not a job requirement." Clare sighed

" I'm not going to be your next sexual exploit." Eli smiled.

" I figured as much, here's what I'll promise, I will get you a job as a journalist in the political mag of Rush if, you work for me for a year." Clare bit her lip. Eli took an audible gulp reminding himself that she did not want to sleep with him. Finally Clare looked up at him

" Okay, one year." Eli grinned

" Wonderful, I'll start you at $100,000." Clare's jaw dropped.

" Why didn't you say that." He smirked and got off the elevator.

" See you Monday." She smiled and walked out through the revolving doors. Eli took a deep breath and tried not to think about his new assistant.


	2. Chapter 2

*** 3 MONTHS LATER***

" Clare!" shouted Eli, practically running through his office. Clare looked up to see her boss bustling towards her in a wrinkled shirt and no tie. Something must be wrong. When he reached her he was thoroughly out of breath.

" Eli, let's go to your office and fix your shirt." she said calmly pushing him forward. He had insisted on first names her first day and although her earlier work experience was screaming 'bad idea' , she liked it. When they closed the door, he practically screamed

" Dead Hand cancelled." Clare took a deep breath and went over to him grasping him by the shoulders.

" Eli, breathe. Tell me what happened." Eli started unbuttoning his worn shirt as Clare searched his closet for a new one.

" I just got a call that they can't do Molson because it isn't the right atmosphere. What the fuck does that mean?" he yelled ripping his shirt off and throwing it across the room. Clare handed him the fresh shirt. He tried to button but his hand were shaking in anger. Clare grabbed the buttons and said

" Okay, here's what is going to happen." trying to keep focus and avoid staring at his naked chest. " We are going to call them back and offer them an opening at the Drake Hotel." Eli looked confused.

" Why are we offering my hotel?"

" Because we will say they will play at Molson and then they can be the first band to open at the new hall in the exclusive Drake Hotel. It's good publicity, very exclusive, exactly their style..."

" And not technically blackmail." said Eli with a growing grin.

" You just have to make sure they are the right fit, and they can prove it at Molson." said Clare loosely tying his tie. Eli smiled and pulled Clare in for a hug.

" You are amazing!" he said clutching her closely. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and momentarily forgot professionalism.

" Eli..." Clare said warningly.

" Mmh?" he muttered into her skin.

" Take your hand, off my ass." she said slowly, pulling away.

" Right, sorry." he said blushing furiously. He walked towards his desk.

" Eli?" Clare said again.

" Yup?" said Eli looking up expectantly.

" Are you going to call them?" she said biting her lip.

" Oh, yes, right, of course." stuttered Eli. Clare smiled with glee.

" I'm going to get some coffee and I"ll be back okay?" Eli nodded and sat down. Once Clare left Eli relaxed and sighed.

" What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

" No! Mom, listen to me." Clare argued. She was at her desk on the phone with her mother having to defend her job choice for the fifth time this month. "Mom, this is good experience, plus a great way to pay off the rest of my student loans." Her mother was very upset with her working for the most notorious womanizer in journalism. She hadn't been extremely supportive of her career choice from the start, but now that she wasn't even doing that, she had all the ammunition she needed. " He's really not that bad."

" Who's not that bad?" said a familiar voice.

" Mom, I have to go." Clare said quickly and hung up the phone.

" Talking to family on company time? I thought you were more professional than that." Eli said with a smirk.

" Like all your other assistants have been so professional, screwing the boss." Clare said smiling up at Eli. She had been able to get over his attractiveness the first month but his charming banter tested her professionalism daily.

" How dare you insult my staff, some of them were very lovely women." Eli said with a smirk, well aware that Clare was by far, the most educated of his assistants.

" I'm sure they were." said Clare staring deeply into his emerald eyes.

" Do I detect jealousy?" asked Eli, meeting her stare. Clare scoffed.

" Just wondering how many other girls were felt up in your office." she said turning around to hide her blush. Eli cleared his throat.

" About that. I wanted to apologize. I'd like to take you out to dinner wherever you like and I promise I won't hit on you." Clare turned around. She bit her lip and before she could answer, heard the voice of Adam.

" Using an inappropriate gesture to apologize for an inappropriate gesture, sounds like a Goldsworthy." Eli rolled his eyes and snapped.

" Grey shoes with a black suit, must be a Torres." Adam scowled but turned to Clare

" Clare, please don't sleep with him, you're the only one that's ever been useful." Clare laughed but Eli barked back

" You don't know that's true. The blonde was quite sharp."

" Eli, there were so many blondes." Adam said smiling.

" Well, as much fun as this is, I do have work to do." said Clare with a laugh.

" Yeah Adam," smirked Eli " Do you need something or are you just disrupting the productivity of my staff?"

" Don't pretend you actually do anything here in music. But yes, I do need to talk to you Eli." said Adam with a smirk of his own.

" Okay," sighed Eli walking away with Adam. " Clare I'll meet you at my place at 8." Clare nodded and went back to work unable to wipe the grin from her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eli stood outside his doorway waiting for Clare. Punctuality was not her strong point. He ran his hand through his messy hair and paced in front of his door. Unfortunately, her inability to be on time gave him exactly that, time. Eli hated time. He hated the time he had to hear his thoughts and analyze what they meant. He hated it because he hated the conclusion he always came to. His mind drifted from his schedule to his need for new toothpaste, to a certain auburn curled woman who kept him in line.

Three months ago, Eli would have been behind on his budget and scrambling to finish the monthly edition of Beat. However, since her era as assistant, Clare has made his magazine a well oiled machine. He thought of how helpful it was to have someone to call when you didn't know where the nearest Tim's was. How helpful it was to have someone to come pick out a new couch with. Clare was the best of both worlds, the comfort and stability of a girlfriend with the freedom to sleep with other women. Eli felt his thoughts ask him, is that ideal for her? Finally he heard the elevator and saw Clare emerge wearing a blue blazer and skirt. Her mascara was running only slightly but it was clear she had been crying. Despite her best efforts to disguise it, she had puffy eyes and red cheeks that were uncharacteristic features. She walked over to him tentatively.

" Hey, sorry I'm late." she said softly, looking up at Eli.

" You okay? Or am I just a very depressing person?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. She bit her lip.

" Jake and I broke up." she said obviously trying not to cry.

" That bitch." Eli said smiling. Clare let out a laugh.

" I'm sorry, I'm not good company tonight."

" Not at all." he said smiling " We'll just go to my boat instead of dinner." Clare raised her eyebrow.

" Your boat?"

* * *

" Why do you have a boat?" questioned Clare, roaming the second deck, nursing her fourth vodka tonic. Eli smiled at the sight of his uptight assistant staggering across Mordor II.

" I like boats." he replied. She didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

" Why did you name it Mordor?"

" I like Lord of the Rings." Eli said grabbing his second beer.

" Jake said it wasn't working out. What do you think that means?" Clare said stumbling towards Eli.

" Maybe he met someone else." said Eli bluntly. Clare grabbed the railing and turned to Eli

" Do you think I'm pretty?" Eli took a sip of his beer and turned to look at her. Clare turned away from him " Never mind, you like models with size 0 waists and super tall heels."

" Clare." Eli said through a smile.

" No it's okay. Those girls are very pretty with their spiked heels and tight dresses. Why don't they just wear Saran wrap?" Eli smiled at his ranting assistant.

" You wear heels." he said casually.

" No I don't!" screamed Clare, stumbling from her own intensity.

" You wore heels the day I hired you." Clare waved off Eli.

" That was because I wanted to look nice and impress my future boss." Eli smiled.

" Aren't you trying to impress me? I'm your boss." Eli asked turning to look at the mess bundle of curls.

" No!" snorted Clare.

" Why not? I am your boss."

" Because if I wanted to impress you I would just come to work dressed like a stripper."

" Am I really that shallow?" Eli asked, allowing Clare to steady herself using his shoulders.

" But I don't want to do that." said Clare, ignoring Eli's question. " I don't want to be one of your sexual exploits."

" You also said that the day I hired you." Eli replied quietly.

" And I meant it!" said Clare loudly. " I am not a bimbo and I wouldn't sleep with you even if I wanted to. Because then I'd just be some girl. Not someone you respected."

" That's fair." said Eli looking down at her. Clare seemed to calm down as she sat on the cushioned bench. Eli sat next to her, sipping his beer.

" Maybe I'm just not good in bed." Clare said, finally breaking the silence. Eli looked over at her.

" Maybe you're not." he said fighting a smile. Clare laughed.

" Oh, I am. Trust me."

" You could be terrible." Eli countered grinning.

" I am so good." said Clare slurring her words. " I may not be tall and skinny but I have huge boobs! I'm like a rabbit." she seemed to think about her statement. " Yeah, I'm like a rabbit." Eli laughed. Clare looked over at him. " You know rabbits are very sexual animals!" Eli nodded still laughing.

" I'm sure they are."

" Well sorry I'm not Mr. Goldsworthy," said Clare pushing his shoulders. " Just smirk and girls drop their panties." Clare said so dramatically that she fell onto Eli.

" Okay, calm down." Eli said propping her upright.

" Have you taken a lot of girls on your boat?"

" Only the really drunk ones." Eli said smiling.

" I think I know why Jake dumped me." said Clare quietly. " You." Eli sobered up for this conversation.

" Why?" Clare smiled.

" He thinks, I'd leave him for you." Eli leaned back. Clare let her words hand in the air. " I wouldn't." she said turning to Eli to see his unreadable expression. Clare gazed into his eyes, her inhibitions considerably lowered. All of a sudden she lunged forward and kissed him. He didn't react at first but as she pulled gently on his hair, he kissed her full force. Her tongue lazily explored his mouth and she pulled him onto of her. He never she was drunk. He knew she would never do this sober, but he let his hands graze over her body. She moaned softly into his mouth and he seemed to snap out of it.

" Clare you're drunk." pulling away from her. She smiled and grabbed his belt.

" But you're not." Eli smirked.

" You'd regret it tomorrow."

" Regret isn't the right word." she said slowly. With that he pulled her up and called Adam to come help.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all reviewers, it's great motivation to see a positive reception. I just HAVE to rant about the finale. OMG! The cutest, most perfect ending ever! I love how they ended it with Eli and Clare on good terms, no more Eclare fighting. Makes my shipper heart happy. I have a little Bhandurner later in this story, I really like them and although I am sad they broke up, I can understand why. I am not sure about Becky/Adam, I think Adam needs someone who won't play with his heart like all the other shitty relationships he's had. I will ship them if Adam doesn't get hurt. Anyway, just thought I would weigh in on the actual Degrassi. Can't wait till October. Literally... I can't do it.  
**

**P.S. DegrassiYTF I did take your advice. Hope it's easier to read.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Clare woke up to the sound of rustling. As she surveyed the room, a feeling of panic overtook her.

" ELI!" she screamed. What had she done? Eli came into the room with a smile. He was carrying a mug of something.

" Morning sunshine." he handed her the mug and two tablets. She took the tablets and a gulp of hot tea.

" Eli, what happened last night?" she asked very seriously. Eli smiled. He had thought about this moment all night. Whether he should tell her or not. She would probably over-analyze the kiss. He didn't want their relationship to change. Dealing with last night would just ruin things. So he decided to play it cool.

" Lots of things happened last night." Clare wasn't amused.

" Did we?" Eli gave a genuine smile.

" No, we didn't do anything."

" Nothing?" asked Clare frantically.

" Nothing." lied Eli calmly. Clare gave a sigh of relief. She looked at him tiredly.

" I'm sorry if I said anything inappropriate." Eli sat down next to her.

" Nothing to apologize for." he said quietly, smiling at her tousled locks. Clare pushed back her hair.

" This was so unprofessional."

" We stopped being professional a long time ago." whispered Eli, avoiding Clare's gaze.

" What does that mean?" asked Clare looking at Eli in unbearable anticipation. Was he going to say what she thought he was going to say? This was his chance. Eli looked at her gorgeous blue eyes and forced a smile.

" You've made my bed, picked out my clothes. driven my car. You can't be professional when you've seen my baby pictures. Your more like a friend than a colleague." Clare let out a giggle.

" I guess not." Clare sighed mentally, of course it was just casual. She was like a friend to him. She thought how stupid she must have been to think that he was interested in anything more than witty banter and exceptional organizational skills. Eli took a deep breath.

" Well, drink up and I'll have a cab waiting to take you home."

" Thank you." she said taking another sip of tea. Eli got up from the bed and left the room. Clare sighed and finished her tea.

* * *

*** 1 MONTH LATER ***

" This better be good!" yelled Clare into the phone.

" Hi Eli, how are you? Fine Clare, thanks for asking." joked Eli who was at a bar with a blonde.

" Eli it is 2 am!" barked Clare. This was the second time this month he had done this.

" Just felt like talking." said Eli casually.

" You can talk to whatever future Miss Universe is next to you." said Clare angrily.

" You know just because everyone doesn't finish first their class, doesn't mean they're not capable, intelligent people. What's that? See she's in school now." said Eli turning to his date. " Where do you go?" she smiled brightly.

" Webster Online College." Eli grimaced.

" Okay, it's online, but at least she's trying."

" Okay Eli, put her on the phone." yawned Clare.

" What?"

" Put her on the phone!" yelled Clare. Eli handed the phone to the girl.

" Hello?" said a cheerful voice.

" Hi." said Clare tiredly. " Look the man you are flirting with has serious issues. He is a lot older than he looks and although his is very handsome, he has a very suspicious rash on his back." The blonde turned to look at Eli. " Go home." continued Clare. " Get some sleep, go to school and reach your potential! There are so many pretty blondes in the world..."

" Wait, how did you know I was blonde?" she asked.

" They're all blondes, look get a brain it sets you off from the rest."

" I should give him brains?" the girl asked confused.

" No, get a brain, apply yourself and you won't have to sell yourself short." Clare replied exhausted. The girl handed back the phone and slowly left the bar.

" Have a nice chat?" asked Eli.

" Yes, she seemed very sweet." answered Clare with annoyance. " Eli, I'm going to sleep now."

" No, wait what am I supposed to do?" whined Eli.

" Call Adam, or go home but do not call me." Clare said, flopping down on the bed.

" But I like you better." sighed Eli.

" Please go away."

" How about we play a game." said Eli smiling.

" Eli..." groaned Clare.

" Tell me about your first concert." Clare sighed and said

" Fine, and then can I go to sleep?"

" Of course." answered Eli excitedly.

" My first concert, I saw Simple Plan at the Air Canada Centre. I bought a big poster and put it in front of my bed. I went with my best friend and we were both totally in love with the lead singer, Pierre Bouvier. I had been, what I called, studying, all their music. I had listened to their album on repeat. I didn't want to seem like I didn't know any of the songs. "

" That sounds like you." Eli whispered.

" I had the best time. It was perfect." Clare smiled, recalling the experience.

" Why?" asked Eli.

" I was obsessed with them. I got way too dressed up. I wore 5 inch heels and a short skirt. I caked on the eye makeup and tried to look as cool as possible. My mother was mortified, but I never felt so happy. They played all my favourite songs and I had a great view of Pierre. It was one of those nights that went absolutely perfectly. "

" Thank you." said Eli smiling.

" Goodnight Eli." Clare said softly

" Goodnight Clare."

Clare took a few minutes before she went back to sleep. She smiled and let her self be filled with happiness. Tomorrow morning she would walk into work and act normal. Like she didn't feel what she felt. She let herself have a few minutes each night to think the things she wasn't supposed to. She had started this deal with her mind as a child. It was stupid but it made her feel better about her thoughts.

As a child, she would allow herself to think about what it would be like with more money. What it would be like to live in a big house and buy all the book and CD's you wanted. Then as a teenager she allowed herself to think about what it would be like to have a happy family. What it would be like if her parents married someone else, if they stopped fighting. Then as a college student, she thought about what it would be like to have no responsibilities. She had always wanted to get a tattoo or a piercing but her mother would have killed her.

These moments allowed her to safely dream. She couldn't allow herself to dream unrealistically. She couldn't handle disappointment. So she never expected anything from anyone. It saved her from harm. Or at least, that's what she convinced herself it did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, I really want to finish this story before school starts. I love that you guys love this story as much as I do. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 5**

*** 2 MONTHS LATER ***

" Oh my god, get me out of this dress!" cried Alli, rushing with Clare into the bathroom. Alli's wedding dress was enormous, Her hair was decorated with gold jewellery. Clare was wearing a simple pink bridesmaid dress with a gold hair clip. Seeing as it was an extremely formal occasion, she had been forced to wear heels. Clare didn't dare complain about the ache that was growing in her ankle. Alli was manic and needed every bit of good news available.

" Alli, I have the second dress right here." Clare said, helping Alli out of the ceremonial dress.

" Thank god! Oh, Clare, tell me honestly, how was it?" whimpered Alli, climbing into the simple reception dress.

" Alli, it was stunning. Absolutely flawless." said Clare, zipping up the dress.

" Clare, Dave forgot his vows." moaned Alli turning to give Clare a panicked look. Clare smiled warmly.

" He stumbled. He didn't forget. It made it that much more beautiful. That even on his wedding day, he can't believe he got the girl." Alli smiled in relief.

" Clare, what would I do without you?" Alli gave her friend a tight hug.

" Now get out there and prepare to cry at my speech." laughed Clare. Alli squealed and rushed out to greet Dave. Clare looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful but it held her a little too tightly in the waist, far more that she was comfortable with. Nevertheless she pushed her hair back and returned to the dining hall. Speeches were made, a very drunk Drew toasted Bhandurner, and finally it was Clare's turn.

" Alli and Dave are, and always will be, the dream couple." Clare began. " Not only because they look good together, but because they are each other's dream. Alli had her fair share of rough relationships. So when Dave came along, he seemed too good to be true. The best part about this couple is that they see the best in each other. They love the flaws in each other. And for that reason..." suddenly Clare was interrupted by a cellphone ring. The room looked around at each other. Clare quickly grabbed her phone. It was a text from Eli.

_EMERGENCY MEET ME ASAP_

Clare quickly turned back to the room to see an uncomfortable looking Alli. " Uh, so, as I was saying." Clare stuttered. " Alli and Dave will not only have a lasting marriage but a loving, beautiful and eternally radiant life together." Clare smiled and raised her glass. " To Bhandurner." the room gave a chuckle and toasted the couple. Clare walked quickly over to Alli.

" Well, that was beautiful Clare." said Alli.

" I got a text from Eli..." started Clare.

" Go." said Alli casually. " He is your boss."

" Thank you." whispered Clare. " You look amazing!" Alli smiled and waved.

* * *

" What is it? What happened?" cried Clare as she barged into Eli's room. Eli was standing in front of his closet with his hands in his hair. He turned and yelled

" I can't find my charcoal Armani!" Clare stood there stunned. She walked over to Eli and said slowly

" Your emergency is that you can't find a suit." Eli looked over.

" Not just a suit, the suit!" Clare took a deep breath, her shock turning to violent rage. " I bought it for the correspondence dinner, it's perfectly tailored! One of a kind!"

" I was at a wedding!" yelled Clare. Eli looked shocked at her emotion.

" Well then you shouldn't have come."

" You said it was an emergency!" shrieked Clare. " What did we define as an emergency?"

" Death or serious injury." muttered Eli.

" Are you dead?" screamed Clare.

" What's going on?" said another voice. Clare shifted her glare to the woman lying on Eli's bed.

" Ugh!" grunted Clare, slightly scaring the woman. There would be a woman in his bed. He had the nerve to call her over here, even when he still had his one night stand in the bed.

" Should I leave?" asked the woman who was now sitting casually topless.

" Yes!" yelled Clare. The woman shrunk back and started putting on her lace clothes. Clare suddenly felt bed. " I'm sorry, that was rude. I just need a few minutes with him." The woman nodded meekly and left the room. Clare turned back to Eli.

" Look, you're my assistant. I need you. It's your job!" argued Eli.

" You know what?" screamed Clare. " I quit!"

" What?" yelled Eli moving closer.

" Please consider this my two weeks notice." she said calmly, regaining composure.

" Well, aren't you ungrateful!" spat Eli.

" Ungrateful?" questioned Clare, feeling a surge of anger.

" Yes, ungrateful. I gave you a job with zero experience, a generous paycheck and rarely ever keep you past 5."

" You're serious?" said Clare, glaring.

" Absolutely!" growled Eli.

" You make me break up with your girlfriends!" yelled Clare, flailing her arms in the air.

" That was one time!" yelled Eli.

" She didn't even speak English!" exclaimed Clare, her hair a violent mess.

" But you speak french!" pointed Eli.

" Eli, I cannot do this anymore! You are making me crazy!"

" Is it the girls?" questioned Eli.

" What?"

" Because I can stop. You don't have to talk to them or deal with them..."

" No." said Clare. " That's not it." she looked up. " I mean it is partly but not entirely."

" This is really your fault." said Eli seriously.

" How?" said Clare, loosing her control again. " How is this my fault?"

" I was fine before I met you." reasoned Eli " Now I need to know what you think! I need your opinion on everything?"

" Are you guys done?" came the voice from behind the door. Clare sighed and looked at Eli. Eli looked into those piercing blue eyes. He was loosing her. 'say something' he thought. But he didn't say anything. He watched her walk out of his room and he heard her offer the woman a ride home. And suddenly he thought of what to say but it way too late. His room seemed completely empty. He was alone in an enormous condo with everything he could ever want. He walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. The room seemed to expand in size and all he could think about was being alone. He was loosing her.

Clare sat on her bed in her apartment. Had she made a rash decision? No! Clare wanted to stay strong. Take a stand. You can't keep doing this, she said to herself. Maybe she was reacting to the woman in his bed. If she hadn't have been there, she might have forgiven him. But that would only have caused her more stress. This job was too much for her. Eli was too much for her. Eli. She was leaving Eli.

Clare was fighting with herself on this. Eli meant too much to her. So much, that he had the ability to hurt her. He didn't look at her like she looked at him. They were opposites, completely different. The opposite of love is indifference. And that's what he was. Indifferent. She was a friend, nothing more. And she couldn't keep being just a friend. So she had to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I know this chapter is really short but I just couldn't figure out how to make it longer. I hate when writers put too much excess detail in stories so I will leave this short and promise a nice and long one next time. Thanks for all the reviews!  
**

**Chapter 6**

Clare had an interview at the Globe and Mail and two more after that at newspapers. She still had two weeks left at Rush out of professional curtusy, but she may as well start looking for the next job. Eli had promised her a job at Politics or Finance but considering the way she left the other night, she thought it best to have a back up plan.

She was still reeling from that night. She knew she had made the right decision although, it didn't feel good. She couldn't work for him anymore. The professional reason was she couldn't keep running his life and forgetting about her own. She had neglected her friends, her mother, her own needs, she was becoming his personal robot. She wanted to go out and have a good time but instead she had to plan each event in his near future. She was beyond distracted. This was the right thing to do.

The first interview had gone well until the interviewer explained their inability to hire her.

" Excuse me?" Clare said delicately.

" We do thousands of dollars worth of projects with Rush, specifically Beat." the interviewer said gently.

" And Mr. Goldsworthy doesn't want you to hire me." Clare finished. The interviewer nodded. The next interview had gone similarly so by the third interview, Clare was as blunt as a brick.

" Just this morning, the employee that was planning on retiring reconsidered." smiled the plump man.

" When did Mr. Goldsworthy call?" asked Clare, annoyed at how little effort he had put into the story.

" Mr. Goldsworthy never called." chuckled the man.

" When?" demanded Clare

" Maybe an hour ago." said the man quickly

* * *

" What the hell is your problem?" yelled Clare, barging into Eli's office.

" Hi Eli, how are..."

" Don't!" warned Clare. " You made me unemployable!" Eli smirked.

" How quickly you forget."

" Stop avoiding the point with charming banter!" said Clare walking up to him.

" Charming?" smiled Eli.

" Did I say charming? I meant moronic!" spat Clare, throwing her bag on his desk.

" We have a deal." Eli said the smiled dropping from his face.

" What?"

" You will work for me for 1 year or I can stop you working anywhere else."

" This was a deal made in an elevator." exclaimed Clare.

" You also signed a contract." said Eli calmly. Clare sighed.

" This is not over!" Eli smiled as she stomped out of his office.  
Eli's smirk soon faded from his face. He wasn't sure that forcing her to stay was really helping his problem. The logic he used said it was better to have her in his life and hate him, than not in his life at all. Clare was everything to him and although he basically forced her to be friends, he thought they were perfect together. Completely platonic, of course. He knew she didn't like him but she didn't have to. She just had to stay.

* * *

Clare had invited Alli over for some wine and chitchat but was soon interrupted by a call from her mother.

" Mom, can you please stop." pleaded Clare as Alli poured her more wine. "Yes mom. you were right. I'll talk to you later." Clare sighed and took a large gulp of red wine.

" How is Mrs. Edwards?" asked Alli smiling. Clare sighed.

" Mrs. Martin now."

" Oh right." sighed Alli

" She thinks it's my own fault. Since I took a job with Mr. Bad boy." Clare said sinking into her couch.

" He is mighty fine." said Alli

" Alli, he is the most dramatic person I have ever met."

" He is your boss, you see what you want to see." said Alli.

" He is so polar. I mean one minute he is sweet and charming and in the same minute he is superficial and self-centred."

" Just sleep with him and get it over with." groaned Alli.

" Alli!"

" If you really want to lose you job, screwing the boss seemed to work for the rest of his assistants." said Alli topping up her glass.

" Alli, that's brilliant!" exclaimed Clare.

" Really? You're going to sleep with him?" asked Alli, shocked.

" No, I'm going to get myself fired." smiled Clare.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all again for the great reviews. I promised you a long one and this is reasonably long. The next chapter will be even longer. There are going to be maybe 5 more chapters to this story. A lot of you guys said I update really fast... it's just that I read a lot of fanfiction myself, and I hate when authors take more than a week to update. I like the progression of this story, so I hope you guys don't mind the quick updates.**

**P.S. I thought I would just add that the story about Clare's first concert was obviously, my first concert. And it was as awesome as I described. Simple Plan, Mariana's Trench, These Kids's Wear Crowns and All Time Low. What more could a girl ask for?  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

Clare was exceptionally late the next day. Purposely getting the wrong coffee order, she walked into the main conference room where Eli sat with Mariana's Trench. It pained Clare to do what she was about to do, but she was desperate. Mariana's Trench was one of her favourite bands and Beat was trying to get them for the October cover. Eli smiled when Clare entered.

" So nice of you to join us." he said pulling out a chair for her.

" My mistake." said Clare smiling sweetly and handing him the coffee.

" So as I was saying," Eli continued " we would love to have you guys on our October spread, specifically talking about your new album." Eli said grimacing at the taste of his coffee.

" Is this your first album?" asked Clare looking inquisitively at Josh, the main singer.

" Our third." answered Josh calmly.

" Really? I've never heard of you guys." Clare said rudely. Eli shot her a look.

" I'm so sorry, please excuse my assistant." he said, anger lacing his voice.

" It's cool." said Josh, uncomfortably. " We really want to talk about the concept for the album. Toy land is our first real theme."

" You are signed with Nickelback's record?" interrupted Clare leaning forward.

" Well, Chad Kroeger, the lead singer, started his own label and we are signed to that." explained Josh shifting in his chair.

" Do you think that's what hurts your popularity?" questioned Clare.

" Okay, that's enough!" said Eli. " You guys take 10 minutes to discuss the theme of the spread. I like the Toy Land idea. I will be back, without her." Eli pushed Clare out with him.

" Nice meeting you boys!" Clare shouted from the door. Eli grabbed her arm and pushed her into his office. Clare smiled and sat down in her chair.

" I know what you are doing!" Eli said pointing his finger. " I know what you are doing and it's not going to work!"

" I don't know what you're talking about." grinned Clare, turning in his chair.

" You are trying to make me fire you, and it is not going to work. I've survived a lot worse than you."

" You fired all your other assistants!" Clare said growing impatient.

" Because they couldn't handle working here after being with me!"

" Well, I'm not sleeping with you!" growled Clare

" Then I guess you still have a job." barked Eli.

" Ugh!" grunted Clare, getting up from the chair.

" My feelings exactly." smirked Eli.

" Eli, I cannot keep working here. I am going out of my mind!" Clare said.

" You were already crazy."

" Eli! Do you know how many times my mother calls me? Five times a week! Because of this job! I haven't been on a date in months. I am way too familiar with your condo. I am so distracted.

I think about you in the shower!" Eli's eyebrows shot up.

" Really?"

" Not like that. Like, I'm planning everything in your life that I can't even remember to wash my hair! So, I am going on a week of unwashed hair, my mother is going to have a panic attack and today I just insulted one of my favourite bands and I hate that!" Clare sighed. Eli seemed to be processing all this.

" I won't call you past 7."

" You will!" exclaimed Clare " You know you will!"

" Yeah, I will." admitted Eli.

" I just think it would be better if we didn't work together." Eli sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

" Alright, I'll give you two weeks to hire and train a replacement and then you can go work in Finance or Politics." Clare smiled.

" Thank you so much." she said pulling him in for a hug. Eli sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clare rested her head on his shoulder. She heard something drop.

" Just my pen." muttered Eli.

" I'll get it." Clare said bending down but in the process getting her hair caught on Eli's studded belt. " Ow!"

" Stop moving!" said Eli, attempting to unhinge her hair. In that moment, Adam came bursting through the doors.

" Eli, I need..." he stopped when he saw a kneeling Clare and a shocked Eli.

" This is not what it looks like." said Eli pulling Clare's hair violently from his belt. Adam nodded.

" Eli, we need you at a ground breaking tomorrow. Can you make it?"

" You can go but you have a budget meeting at 3:00." said Clare pulling strands of her hair away.

" Should be fine." replied Eli.

" Great, where is it?" asked Eli helping Clare up.

" Carlaw and Lakeshore." answered Adam still giving them a confused look.

" By the Toronto Hydro Sailing Club?" asked Clare quickly.

" Yep." replied Adam. " You know it?" Clare nodded.

" Anyway, I'll start making some calls." she said as she walked out of the room. Adam turned to Eli.

" What was that about?"

" Clare quit." Eli said sitting down.

" What?" yelled Adam. " What did you do?" Eli looked up.

" I didn't do anything!"

" So then why is she quitting?"

" It wasn't working out." Eli shrugged.

" Eli, she's your assistant not your girlfriend. I know you're not great at understanding that line but she was really useful!"

" You think I don't know that?" Eli said. " Adam I need her."

" Awww." mimicked Adam.

" Not like that. I mean I need her around. She sees through my bullshit, she's organized, she makes me try harder. I need her. She has raised the standard. Whoever comes next will pale in comparison." Adam sighed.

" It's not surprising she wants to be more than just an assistant."

" Do you think if I offered her a raise?"

" I don't think she really cares about money." Adam replied, amused by the uncharacteristic despair of his friend.

" You're right." Eli sighed.

" All good things must come to an end." Adam offered.

Eli smirked but didn't feel any better. He was being forced to accept her decision. He didn't want her to leave, but he had run out of reasons to make her stay. What could he possibly say? I need you to stay at a job you hate because you're good at it. I need you to stay because I selfishly want you to run my life so I don't have to. He thought of saying, I need you to stay because I need you. But that sounded far too much like I need you to stay because I love you. And he didn't want her to get the right idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my god, just got a review from The Cliffhanger girl. My life is complete! I love your stories! Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 8**

" Mr. Goldsworthy! We need a shot in front of the building." yelled one of the photographers at the groundbreaking of the new Rush offices. Eli smiled and shook hands with the architect. Clare watched by the road, glad this event did not include a cheesy Eli speech. Once the photographers were done, Eli walked over to Clare.

" We have a bit of time before the meeting, want to grab a bite?" he offered.

" Actually..." Clare hesitated.

" Clarebear!" yelled a voice from behind them. The two turned to see a properly dressed older woman with straight brown hair, smiling and waving wildly. Clare groaned softly as the woman approached.

" Hello mother." she said giving a quick kiss on the cheek.

" You must be Mrs. Martin!" said Eli with a picture perfect smile. " How nice to meet you." Clare's mother looked over at Eli and glared.

" You must be Eli, or should I call you Mr. Goldsworthy?"

" Eli's fine. I hate formalities." he replied smiling.

" I bet you do." muttered Mrs. Martin

" My mom and I were going to have lunch." Clare said awkwardly.

" I suppose it would be rude not to invite you." sighed Mrs. Martin, still glaring at Eli.

" I would love to come. Haven't had a home cooked meal in ages." grinned Eli.

" It's the maid's day off." replied Mrs. Martin dryly.

* * *

After a lunch filled with evil glares and intense interrogation, Clare invited Eli to the deck, at the Sailing Club only a block away.  
" Does your family own a boat?" asked Eli as they sat looking out on the marina.

" God no!" smiled Clare " It was my dad's dream but we only went to the shows."

" Your dad still around?"

" He's still alive but he moved out-of-town so, not really." Clare looked out onto the beautiful water of Lake Ontario. " You know I had my first job here." she smiled.

" Really?" smiled Eli, turning to see her grinning expression.

" Yeah, as a waitress. It was during university to help pay tuition. I had a scholarship that covered my books but it was still pretty tight."

" Is that why your mother doesn't like me?" asked Eli.

" She's just had to do a lot of things on her own. She thinks you've had everything handed to you."

" She's right." said Eli somberly. He didn't think Clare was poor but he never realized how much more money he had until now. It obviously never came up as a topic of discussion between them, since he was born into money and she never really cared about it. Eli had always sensed that material things meant very little to Clare, but now it seemed that wasn't a choice but a product of her lifestyle. Eli had never felt like apologizing for being well off until now.

" No, you work hard. You may have gotten this job because of your family but you kept it because of you."

" So that's the only reason she hates me?" Clare laughed.

" Well, you're an atheist, you're a millionaire, you're a womanizer..."

" Hey, that's a slight exaggeration." smirked Eli. It grated on his nerves a bit that Clare thought so lowly of him. Wasn't he a little less predictable than that? She had seen her fair share of women coming in and out of his life, usually only for one night, so she had a reasonably cynical view of him. Eli wished she saw him as a bit more than that, but it was no fault but his own.

" What part of that statement is untrue?" cried Clare. Eli smiled and decided to move on.

" So why did you come here?"

" I would come here when my parents fought, you know, to get away from it all."

" I had a panic room." smiled Eli. His parents had installed a 'safe room' for him, whenever he got tense.

" I guess everyone needs something." laughed Clare. " Must have been hard growing up in such tough times."

" We didn't have much, but we were happy." joked Eli. Clare laughed.

" You must have been so spoiled."

" Yeah." smiled Eli. Clare sat back in her chair. Eli felt a compulsion to apologize. Clare had to know she wasn't like everyone. That she was different. She acted as if completely unaware of how precious her spirit was. But like always, Eli said nothing.

" So are you and Adam really enemies?" asked Clare trying to break the silence.

" No, we're good friends, I just like to give a hard time." Eli said thankful for the change in subject.

" He's a great guy." said Clare.

" So, have you found any prospects for your replacement?" asked Eli.

" Why don't you want to talk about Adam?" questioned Clare

" Why don't you want to talk about your replacement?" countered Eli. Clare sighed.

" Fine, I'm interviewing three candidates tomorrow."

" Names?" Eli asked, avoiding eye contact.

" Gavin Mason..." Clare started

" No, it has to be a woman."

" Of course, should I get her measurements as well?" scoffed Clare. Eli turned to her.

" I have an image to maintain." Clare sighed and shook her head.

" Well, then I guess I'm only interviewing one, Imogen Moreno."

" Maybe I'll stop in." suggested Eli. Clare snorted. She wanted to do the interviews herself so the next assistant was competent, not just pretty. If it were up to Eli, he'd go to the 50th floor and offer a model a job. Clare felt a pang of jealousy and tried to push the feelings to the pit of her stomach. Bury them where all other unrealistic feelings lay. She turned back to Eli and watched his emerald eyes scan the shoreline. Suddenly he turned to her and smiled.

" Tell me another perfect day." Clare looked shocked.

" Pardon?"

" You said your first concert was a perfect day, tell me another."

" No, I already told you one. Tell me a perfect day as Elijah Goldsworthy." smiled Clare. Eli smirked.

" I had a date with this girl but she had just been dumped." Eli started.

" Is this a story about how you seduced a vulnerable girl?" Eli just smirked.

" We went to my boat and she got really drunk. She said some very funny things." Clare sighed.

" What did I say?"

" You said rabbits were sexual animals." smiled Eli.

" Oh God!" groaned Clare " We talked about sex?"

" Briefly." said Eli.

" Oh my god!" moaned Clare. " Look, it's almost three, you need to get back to the office." Clare said, attempting to hide her blush. Eli obliged, very happy that Clare had not noticed his description of that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter introduces Imogen. Keep an open mind, I tried to write her without making her a total bitch. You guys know I would never support of write Imogeli but she is required for this story. BTW, it's not that I hate Imogeli, but I seriously don't understand how you can ship them. Anyway, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 9**

" Clare! Imogen Moreno is here for you." called out the receptionist.

" Bring her to the conference room." replied Clare who was not looking forward to this interview. As the door opened, a tall woman with straight brown hair walked in, wearing a tight but conservative black dress and high heels. Clare forced a smile. " Hello Imogen." Clare said pointed to the chair opposite her.

" Hello, thank you for your time. It must be so busy!" Imogen said smiling brightly.

" So Imogen, where did you go to post-secondary?" questioned Clare, slightly annoyed with her cheerleader pep.

" U of T, just like you!" Imogen smiled and crossed her perfectly shaved legs. Clare gave her a confused look. Imogen just shrugged. " I do my research." Clare nodded.

" Do you have any experience with event coordinating?"

" Well, I majored in Public Relations, so a couple of events here and there." Clare sighed internally. This girl was perfect, she was pretty and she was smart. Some people are just lucky.

" Are you comfortable with public speaking?" asked Clare

" I was valedictorian of my class." said Imogen hesitantly. " But I didn't know public speaking was part of the job."

" It isn't, I was just curious." said Clare, slightly annoyed with her perfection. Imogen laughed, obviously missing the bitterness behind the comment. Suddenly, Eli entered the room.

" Sorry to disturb."

" What is it?" asked Clare calmly.

" Do I have anything on today?" asked Eli, making sure to smile at the very attractive applicant.

" Yes the club opening." said Clare, growing very agitated.

" Which club?" asked Eli smirking at Imogen.

" Brash, the one on Queen Street." said Clare shifting her gaze between Imogen and Eli.

" Oh, I heard about that!" exclaimed Imogen, batting her eyelashes.

" You could join us." suggest Eli.

" Uh, Mr. Goldsworthy, I still have to finish her interview." said Clare, aware of the tension that coated her words. Eli turned to look at her. Their eyes met for a brief second. Clare's star was cold and full of annoyance. Eli didn't seem to catch on.

" I can finish the interview. Ms. Edwards." Clare gave him one last look then plastered a smile.

" Great, well Imogen, I guess I'll see you tonight."

" Nice meeting you." Imogen said to Clare. Clare forced a smile and awkwardly left the room, bumping into a plant on her way to the door. Clare sat down at her desk and stared at he conference room. Eli was leaned over the chair smiling. Imogen was biting her lip. For some reason, that made Clare's blood run cold.

" If looks could kill." said a familiar voice. Clare turned around.

" Hi Adam."

" Is that the new assistant?" Adam asked, sounding very unenthusiastic.

" Yes, and she's perfect." grumbled Clare. Adam smiled.

" You're pretty too Clare."

" No, it's not just that." groaned Clare. " She's nice and smart and totally qualified. I can't find anything wrong with her."

" Are you looking?" asked Adam. Clare turned to him

" I'm just trying to find the best person for the job."

" I understand." said Adam calmly. Clare hated that Adam always seemed to understand what she was thinking. She liked to believe she was secretive about her actually feelings but when Adam was around, he seemed to know she was bullshitting.

* * *

When Clare arrived at the club, the music was already on and Eli and Imogen were dancing. Clare made a beeline to the bar. The photographers had already taken the formal pictures so this was really just an exclusive party. Clare was glaring at Imogen, tossing her head back in laughter. Eli was sporting his signature smirk and had his hand all over Imogen. Clare felt her teeth grind.

" Can I buy you a drink?" asked a very handsome man next to Clare. She turned and sighed.

" It's an open bar."

" I'm Declan. I own the bar." Clare laughed to herself.

" Of course you do. I'll have a vodka tonic, but I really shouldn't have more than one." Declan smiled.

" Why?"

" Wouldn't you like to know." Clare smiled. Declan ordered their drinks and started chatting up Clare, who was nervously eating the bowl of almonds. She thought to herself, this is so typical. A really hot guy was overtly interested in her and she was worrying about her boss, who was obviously not interested in her.

Meanwhile, Eli had walked over Adam who was on his second beer.

" You seen Clare?"

" Yeah, she's over there with Declan, the owner." Adam said pointing to Clare who was still eating almonds, seemingly unaware of Declan's hand on her thigh.

" Do you think she's into him?" Eli asked, craning his neck to see.

" Dude, are you blind? She's so uncomfortable." Adam sighed.

" Why would she be uncomfortable?"

" Maybe because you're having sex with someone else."

" What? No, I'm not."

" Oh sorry, I think you call it dancing." Adam said sarcastically.

" Come on Adam, it's a club, we were dancing." argued Eli.

" Yes, but usually there's space between your crotch and her ass." said Adam bluntly. Eli shook his head.

" Wait, but why would that make her uncomfortable?" Adam just looked at him.

" If we are seriously going to have this conversation, I need another beer." Eli didn't have time to react when he saw Clare stumble towards the door. He followed her out onto Queen Street.

" Clare, you okay?" Clare didn't say anything but bent over a bench and vomited. Eli grimaced but went to hold her hair.

" Eli, I think I ate some bad almonds." moaned Clare, wiping her mouth. Eli smiled.

" The place next door has a bathroom, you can get cleaned up then I'll walk you home." Clare gave a weak smile and stumbled to the next building.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Clare stumbled through the front door of the building and was met with loud music. She looked around and quickly turned to Eli.

" Seriously?" Eli smirked and walked over to the bar.

" Hey, my friend is feeling a bit sick, can she use your restroom?" The man smiled.

" She can use the girls room." Clare looked around. They were inside a strip club. A very grungy one at that. There were four poles in the middle of the room spaced out evenly. A part of Clare admired the symmetry. There were a few men in front of one pole that had an older woman dancing. She did not look like strippers looked like in the movies. Clare felt beyond uncomfortable. Eli returned to her.

" He said you could use the room behind there." Clare looked over to the door labelled 'Dressing Room'.

" i don't want to go in there." Clare said in a whisper.

" Well, I don't think I can go with you." Eli said smiling. Clare grimaced.

" Okay, five minutes." She left to go to the room where a few topless women were applying make up. She quickly went to the bathroom and wiped her face. She helped herself to a mint. One of the women offered her lip gloss and so she thanked her. She returned to Eli who was looking almost as uncomfortable as she was.

" All better?" he smiled and he saw her approach.

" Yeah." Clare said, extremely embarrassed. Then, one of the women from the dressing room came out, still topless

" Oh honey!" she called. Clare turned and blushed. " You have a bit of barf on your dress." Clare blushed even harder and looked down at her new dress. There was a lot more than a bit, there was a large patch of vomit on her dress.

" Um..." Clare said completely lost as what to do.

" Here, you can borrow something." the woman offered. Eli smiled widely.

" How nice!" he said pushing Clare towards the woman. Clare walked tentatively towards the woman who ushered her back in the dressing room.  
A few moments later, Clare re-emerged from the room wearing a tight red dress. It was not exactly stripper clothing, but it was far tighter than anything Clare normally wore. The dress was extremely simple but displayed Clare's large chest very openly. Clare was trying to pull up the dress but every time she did, she was forced to pull down the bottom. She looked like a fidgeting child. Eli bit the side of his lip, trying not to say anything stupid.

" Do yo want my jacket?" he asked, unable to keep the grin off his face.

" Yes please." she said through gritted teeth.

* * *

" We can catch the bus at Queen and Broadview." said Clare wrapping the jacket around her new dress.

" No! I would rather walk than take public transit." Eli said as they walked down the abandoned streets of Toronto.

" It's a long walk." said Clare stumbling in her heels.

" You can't do it?" challenged Eli.

" Just don't want your millionaire feet to be sore." snapped Clare with a smile. Eli laughed. They continued to walk along Queen street stealing glances when the other was not looking. Eli felt compelled to hold Clare's hand. So he did and she didn't let go. Eli tried to think of another moment so perfect and he came to the conclusion that this was the happiest he had ever been. The street lights illuminated their path as they walked hand in hand wondering what the other thought. Clare finally decided to speak.

" This is beautiful." she said, never wanting it to end. Eli looked over to her.

" Yes, it is. I love Toronto." Clare smiled.

" Me too, I'd never leave." Eli smiled to himself. It didn't have to be the end, they could still keep in touch. Toronto wasn't that big of a city.

" You have a good night at the club?" Eli asked squeezing her hand. Clare cleared her throat.

" Not really."

" I saw you talking to Declan, he's a nice guy." Eli said, trying desperately to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

" I wasn't really listening to him." admitted Clare, not saying that she was too distracted watching him and Imogen to care what Declan had to say.

" Imogen seems nice." Eli offered, hoping that would make him seem less jealous. Talk about another girl in front of Clare. Brilliant.

" Yeah, she seems great." said Clare flatly. He would bring up Imogen. " She wears high heels." Clare said before she could stop herself. Eli smiled.

" You're wearing high heels tonight." Clare glared at him.

" I was trying to make an effort." For you, she thought. Eli smirked and Clare felt herself getting angry for some reason. " Imogen's perfect. She's just your image and she's smart. What more could you ask for? I bet she never gets drunk and always knows what to say." Clare found the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. Eli turned to her.

" My image?"

" You know, charming smile with pretty girls on either arm." Clare spat feeling her self-esteem sink even lower. Eli nodded. That's what she thought of him. She saw him as a womanizing, philanderer. Just a nice smile and a lot of one night stands. She didn't take him seriously.

" Your two weeks are almost up." he said casually. Clare nodded.

" Just the Rush gala on Saturday then I will be out of your hair for good." she said venomously.

" Great." Eli said sounding bored. They walked in silence, their hands still held. Eli tried to think of something to say to make this better. " I'm really sorry." he blurted. Clare looked at him

" For what?" she asked.

" For making these past couple moments so horrible for you." Eli said. This was as honest as he gets. What he wouldn't say was that he wanted to make it up to her. " I know I've caused you a lot of stress and I'm really sorry." he said. He finally realized how miserable he had made her, and the funny thing was all he really wanted to do was make her happy. Clare smiled gently.

" Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out." Eli smiled.

" Me too." They continued walking and saw that they were in front of Eli's hotel.

" Well, I'll see you Saturday." smiled Clare, hoping he would give her a reason to stay longer. Eli gulped.

" Yeah, I'll meet you there." Clare smiled and have him a hug. He let his arms wrap around her like always. He let her go and watched her begin to walk away. " Clare!" he called out. Just wanting to see her face again. She turned around quickly.

" Yes?" she said still wearing his jacket but letting the dress be shown a bit. She bit her lip, hoping he would invite her up. Maybe this was their moment.

" Should I wear the Armani or the Gabbana?" he asked, leaving his romantic notions aside. Clare let her smile fade a bit.

" I like the Gabbana, but you finally got the Armani tailored so?" she said. Professional, always professional, she thought. How could I think it was anything else. Eli smiled.

" I guess I'll wear the Gabbana." Clare grinned.

" Goodnight." she turned to walk away. Eli sighed. Clare stopped walking.

" Eli!" she called out. Eli looked up at her. She walked towards him. She was going to tell him. She was going to finally tell him. But then she remembered Imogen. All her confidence washed aside. She felt her spirits jump to the pit in her stomach. " Maybe we could catch a game so time. If you're not too busy." Eli smiled.

" That would be great!" he walked up to her and gave her another hug. Clare relaxed into the hug. Eli pulled away, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Clare's eyes were wide as she blushed. Eli felt like an idiot, but he didn't care.

" See you Saturday." Clare stuttered.

" See you Saturday." repeated Eli. walking towards his building.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. It makes the writing come easily. This chapter was so hard to write. I'll say no more. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 11**

Rush was celebrating its 10 year anniversary as Toronto's magazine giant. The gala event was quite formal, black tie. Eli had worked himself up for it after his walk with Clare. He walked into the office kitchen and poured himself some coffee. He had about 3 hours before the event.

" Excited?" said a cheerful voice making Eli spill his coffee.

" Uh... sorry?" Eli said wiping the counter with a cloth.

" For the gala, I heard it was the most glamorous event of the season. I've never been to anything black tie before." Imogen said, smiling sweetly. Eli smiled.

" Actually, it's kind of boring."

" Oh, anything can be interesting if you want it to be." Imogen said avoiding eye contact. Eli took a sip of his coffee.

" Are you coming?" he asked.

" I didn't know I was invited." Imogen said looking up.

" Well, of course you are!" Eli said quickly. "You'll be working here in a matter of days." Imogen smiled widely.

" Well, then I guess I bet start getting ready, I don't know what I'll have to wear." Eli returned the smile.

" Do you need a ride?" Imogen smiled.

" That would be great!"

" I'll pick you up at 7." Eli said as Imogen rushed off. Eli smiled to himself then decided to finish his coffee in his office.

* * *

When Eli arrived at the gala with Imogen, he passed through the photographers quickly, flashing small smiles. Imogen was wearing a lacy black dress that showed off her size 0 waist. She wasn't exactly subtle, thought Eli as they entered the large room that glittered with excess. Eli saw Adam approaching with a beautiful blonde.

" God, when does this end?" asked Adam, glancing at Imogen with annoyance.

" Adam, maybe you should introduce you arm candy?" smiled Eli.

" Do not flirt with her!" warned Adam. The blonde smiled widely.

" I'm Becky."

" Eli." he replied. Adam sighed.

" Well, there you go."

" I'm just going to get a drink." said Becky leaning into Adam slightly.

" I'll come with!" smiled Imogen, unlinking her arm from Eli's. The two women walked away. Adam sighed.

" Do not flirt with her."

" I heard you the first time."

" Eli I'm serious." said Adam. " I don't want a repeat of Bianca, of Fiona, or Katie."

" Alright I get it." Eli said, feeling suddenly like a terrible friend. Adam scoffed.

" You came with Imogen?"

" No, we just came together. She's not my date or anything."

" You are an idiot." said Adam. Eli ignored him. Instead he scanned the crowd for a familiar face. The room was a sea of expensive suits and sparkling gowns. The women dripped in jewels and the men smelled of money.

Then Eli saw her. She was talking to some men from the 50th floor. Her hair was pulled back with a few auburn curls escaping. She had small diamond earrings and a gorgeous red dress. The dress was extremely simple but she had a lace shawl wrapped around her bare shoulders. Her red lips moved musically as she spoke. Eli had never felt breathless. She was heart stopping. She glanced over and caught his eye. Eli smiled, transfixed in her eyes. She smiled and began walking towards him. Eli did the same, they met in front of the large fountain. Eli still gazing into her eyes.

" What do you think?" Clare said, looking down at her dress. Eli stuttered.

" You look... well, I mean..." Clare grinned in satisfaction.

" You always have a way with words."

" You look radiant." he finally said. Clare smiled. They both just looked onto each other's eyes. Clare, for the first time, felt beautiful. She didn't compare herself to the other women in the room because she didn't care. She felt beautiful, she felt radiant. Eli could feel his heart doing jumps in his chest. He wanted to stay like this forever. " Would you like to dance?" he said holding out his hand. Clare smiled and let him guide her to the dance floor. Eli positioned his hand on her waist, pulling her close. They danced to Frank Sinatra, getting lost in the moment.

" Are you here with her?" asked Clare, unable to keep it to herself. Eli was caught off guard.

" I'm here with you." he said into her ear. Clare leaned her head against his. For once, he was saying everything right. She wanted to remember every detail of this moment. The smell of his suit that she loved so much. The tune of the song, the way the light touched their intertwined hands. Eli felt her hair brush against his cheek and savoured the closeness of this moment. Clare took a deep breath.

" I'm wearing heels." she said smiling.

" You must be trying to impress someone." noted Eli, letting his lips brush against her ear.

" Is it working?" Clare asked. Eli pulled back and looked at Clare. Her eyes searched for an answer. Eli smiled and kissed her cheek. Clare melted at his touch, blushing ever so slightly. This was it. This was their moment. Eli looked deep into Clare's blue eyes. He felt the music stop but their position didn't change. Clare bit the inside of her lip, her heart leaping.

" Eli! They have Scotch." yelled Adam from the bar. Eli pulled back and sighed. Clare looked down at her feet and smiled.

" Come on." she said ushering him towards Adam, Becky and Imogen. Eli glared at Adam.

" So, how's it going?" he said angrily, throwing back Adam's Scotch.

" Great." replied Becky, holding Adam's hand.

" Clare!" said Imogen cheerfully. " Where will you be working after this?"

" Politics or Finance." answered Clare calmly, no longer threatened by Imogen. Eli had since convinced her that Imogen was not a problem she should worry about.

" I didn't know they were hiring." said Imogen.

" Well, it's all in the Rush family." said Clare. Truthfully, Eli hadn't really mentioned her new job. They had been otherwise preoccupied.

" Actually, Eli helped seal the deal on the transfer of rights about a year ago. They are a part of Toronto International Press." said Adam ordering another Scotch.

" What?" asked Clare looking at Eli, who was shifting uncomfortably.

" Huh?" said Eli awkwardly.

" You promised me a job when I started." Clare said angrily.

" That was a deal made in an elevator." Eli laughed softly.

" But you promised me something you couldn't do." said Clare.

" Hey Imogen, I love this song, let's dance." said Eli, trying to keep the mood calm. Clare was about to burst, the Imogen thing threw her over the edge.

" You are the most selfish, manipulative person on the planet." yelled Clare. Eli grabbed Imogen and pulled her away. Clare watched as they danced to Nora Jones. She could feel the anger rising in her chest.

She hated him


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter. It was important to the plot. Someone asked if this was Eclare or Imogeli? Um... it's definately Eclare, but like the show they have... distractions. Anyway the ending will make up for this. Again, i'm sorry.  
**

**Chapter 12**

Eli had invited Imogen up to his condo. He figured Clare already hated him. Invited isn't exactly how it happened but it didn't matter. She was here and Clare wasn't. When they got to his floor, Eli put on a Johnny Cash record. After some beers they were both sitting on the couch. Imogen's shoes kicked off and her hair falling over her face.

" I love Johnny Cash." said Imogen.

" Is there anything you don't love?" asked Eli. Imogen always seemed so upbeat and as optimistic as that seemed, it also seemed forced.

" Competition." she replied.

" I doubt you have much of that." said Eli looking at her. Imogen leaned in and kissed his lips forcefully. Eli quickly took control and pushed himself on top of her, slipping his tongue into the kiss. He took of his jacket and threw it aside.

* * *

Clare had decided to go see Eli. She wanted to yell at him some more and see if there was a way she could still get a job somewhere in Rush. She walked through the lobby, saying hello to all the familiar faces of the staff. Clare didn't bother to knock and barged in.

" Eli! We are not done talking about this." she shifted her gaze around the kitchen and walked to the living room. There she saw Eli, without a shirt on top of Imogen who was in a small black slip and bra. Clare gasped causing them to stop and look in her direction. Clare felt her heart crash when she saw Imogen's smeared lipstick. Clare knew she was staring but she couldn't think of anything to say. Eli stood up and so did Imogen.

" Clare!" said Eli looking shocked, his hair a mess. Clare looked at him, her eyes filled with despair. She had to say something.

" That's a great slip." she squeaked. Imogen looked horrified.

" Thanks" she said. " That is a great dress."

" Yeah, it's radiant." said Clare quietly. Eli looked distraught.

" We were just..." he began, looking at Clare's blue eyes. She was heartbroken. He couldn't think of an excuse for making out with his new assistant. Clare just looked at him feeling utterly foolish.

" Oh, don't worry. I was just going to have some sex myself." she said trying to sound indifferent. Eli just looked at her. " I mean not by myself but with someone, a man." Clare said stumbling over her words. She knew she sounded pathetic but she wanted to show Eli she was strong. That this thing with Imogen meant nothing to her. " His name is Declan. You know, from Brash. He's in my apartment now." she stuttered. " In my bed." she laughed. Eli looked at her painfully. " Well, I better go." Clare said walking out of the condo. She closed the door behind her and bit her lip. She could feel the sob welling up in her throat. She got into the elevator and told herself she had to wait until she got home to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know it hurts, but it is always dark before the dawn. (If you get my reference, virtual cookie.)  
**

**Chapter 13**

Clare had forced herself to go to work for her last day. After the night of the gala, Clare didn't want to see Eli, but she knew the rest of the staff were throwing her a going-away party. Sure enough, after work the staff gathered in the conference room. The speeches were odd, almost insulting yet sweet.

" I knew Clare was something special when I saw her the first day." said Katie, a researcher. " She was wearing flats." The room cracked up and Clare smiled.

" Clare has the distinction of being the only assistant I know who never talked to me about her problems. And for that, I have nothing but respect." said Liam, another writer. Again Clare smiled graciously, a little offended at the nature of their respect, but she'd take it.

" Clare is a strong and independent woman." said KC. " She was a constant professional, which as we have all witnessed can be hard to do as the assistant. You know what I'm talking about." he laughed, as did the room. Clare smiled, they were proud of her because she didn't screw the boss. That was her most redeeming quality. Clare decided to say a few words, hopefully ending the speeches.

" I just want to say thank you all for this wonderful party. I'm going to miss you guys. So remember, be yourselves, because there is no one more qualified. You are the reason this magazine is so successful. Thank you." Clare smiled and stepped down. A few people came and gave her hugs. Clare was just about to leave with her things when she was stopped by Imogen.

" Clare! I just wanted to say goodbye." Imogen said smiling. Clare tried to fake indifference.

" Oh, well thanks. It was nice meeting you. You're a great fit for this job." Clare said, impressed with her own restraint.

" I only hope I can do as well as you." said Imogen.

" It's a lot of work." said Clare, honestly.

" Well, I'm willing to do anything for the company."

" That explains the late night meeting in you slip." muttered Clare, overcome with anger.

" Excuse me?" said Imogen loudly.

" What?" said Clare confidently.

" That is none of your business." replied Imogen.

" Do you think you could have waited until you actually started the job?" said Clare raising her voice. It was her last day, may as well go out with a bang.

" You don't know what you're talking about." snapped Imogen.

" The assistant fucking the boss? You're not even creative." yelled Clare. Eli who had been listening to the speeches from the kitchen, appeared and took hold of Clare's arm.

" Clare." he warned.

" Did he play Johnny Cash or Frank Sinatra?" yelled Clare as Eli pushed her into his office. He slammed the door.

" What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Clare straightened her suit and replied calmly.

" I was just leaving."

" Look Clare, about last night..."

" I really don't want to hear anything you have to say unless it is about the job you promised me." Clare said sternly, anger running through her.

" Clare can we just..."

" Do you have a job for me?" asked Clare.

" Clare, we need to talk about this."

" Let's go over this again, shall we? You promised me a job..." Clare started.

" Yes! I promised, okay!" Eli exploded. " I promised, and I let you down and I'm sorry! I can't control the economy, I can't control the board of executives and I'm sorry but you know what I'm human." he yelled.

" I don't need to listen to this." said Clare walking towards the door.

" I don't understand why you're mad!" said Eli. Clare whipped around.

" How is that possible?"

" You never cared when I slept with other girls." reasoned Eli.

" I don't care who you sleep with." said Clare angrily.

" Well, that's obviously not true so tell me the truth!" yelled Eli.

" You want me to explain why I don't like it when every time I come over, there is a new girl in your bed?" Clare said sharply.

" I didn't know you thought so little of me." said Eli.

There was a long pause. Clare cleared her throat.

" Fine, you want the truth? You walked home with me, we held hands, we danced, you kissed me. That happened. I didn't imagine those things. You made me feel like you really liked me." Clare paused " I wouldn't have cared but you made an effort to make me feel special, which really sucked." Clare slowed her breathing. " And then, hours later you were already screwing...her." she sad venomously.

" I didn't know it meant that much to you." said Eli, surprised by the sudden turn in emotions.

" Well it did." said Clare, her anger quickly turning to sadness. " You made me feel so insignificant. So absolutely stupid!" she said, tearing threatening in her eyes.

" I didn't mean to." said Eli weakly. Clare was biting her lip.

" You could have waited." she said, aware of the wet sob in her voice. " You could have waited a couple of days more, and I didn't have to know. But you just couldn't help yourself. You brought her up to your condo and you didn't even lock the door!"

" I didn't know you felt that way." said Eli feeling his heart sink to his stomach.

" I'm not just some stupid girl." said Clare, forcing the tears not to fall. " If I didn't mean anything to you, you shouldn't have made me feel that way. I was fine with being your friend, but you know that's not what we were the last few days." she said. Eli knew she was right, he had treated her differently.

" Clare." he whispered.

" I bought a very expensive dress and prettied myself up like an idiot and it still wasn't enough."

" That's not true." said Eli.

" I have to go." Clare said quickly. Eli watched her walk towards the door and leave. He felt his heart break but his feet refused to move. He sat on his desk and let reality hit him. She was gone, and it was entirely his fault.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The dawn is approaching. Have patience.  
**

**Chapter 14**

Sometimes, a girl just needs her best friend. Clare had called Alli over to decorate her new, tiny, apartment, although, they main point of discussion was not the paint colour. Clare had been forced to move since she no longer had a large paycheck every week. Her new apartment, although small, had a very important feature, lots of subway stops between her and the Rush offices. Clare wanted to be as far away from Eli as possible. That last day had really taken a toll on her. She hadn't talked to anyone since. Mostly because she was embarrassed. She had fallen for him and he did what he always does. Alli had come over and listened to the entire story.

" Please don't judge me." said Clare weakly, laying out many colour samples.

" Clare you are not an idiot." said Alli, sympathetically.

" I don't know what I was thinking." said Clare, very thankful she no longer had to hide this pain.

" You were thinking you liked him." said Alli.

" He seemed sorry." said Clare genuinely. As much as she wanted to hate him, she just seemed to want to forgive him.

" Do you want Dave to beat him up?" asked Alli casually.

" What?" asked Clare.

" I don't really understand why you're not mad at him, but I think seeing him in serious pain or discomfort would make you feel better." explained Alli, wrapping her arm around her friend.

" Actually I just want to forget him." said Clare.

" Clare you have nothing to feel ashamed about." enforced Alli.

" I tried to turn myself into what he wanted." said Clare, hating herself with every passing second.

" Clare, that's not true." said Alli. " I'm sorry but you put on a dress that doesn't mean you lowered your standards. You made an effort. It may feel like you compromised your integrity or whatever but you didn't. You put yourself out there. And it's okay that you were scared." Clare frowned.

" But I should have known! He has always been like that. Why did I think it would be any different with me?"

" Because it was different." said Alli softly, selecting her favourite three colours. " He slept with all his assistants, he didn't sleep with you. He only hired idiots, he hired you, Miss. First in her class. It felt different because it was."

" Is it bad that I still think about him." asked Clare feeling extremely weak.

" It's normal." replied Alli. " You put yourself out there and it hurt because it didn't work out. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have done it. And it still hurts because you still love him." Clare smiled.

" Thank you Alli."

" You know I love you." smiled Alli, embracing her tightly. " Now let's start Bridget Jones Diary."

* * *

" So why exactly did you invite me over?" asked Adam, grabbing a beer from Eli's fridge.

" I need your advice." said Eli seriously.

" This sounds serious." chuckled Adam.

" Adam it's about Clare." said Eli sighing.

" Yeah I know, you fucked up." Adam said sitting down on one of the reclining chairs. Eli slowly explained the full story of that night.

" Adam, you should have seen her face when she saw me and Imogen. She looked devastated." said Eli earnestly.

" Imogen and I." muttered Adam.

" What?"

" Imogen and I, your grammar sucks. You really need to work on it."

" Do you think you could focus!" snapped Eli.

" Alright, well, have you thought of just telling her how you feel?" said Adam.

" She hates me!" said Eli. " She made that very clear."

" She only hates you now." reasoned Adam. " Cause you slept with Imogen."

" She'd reject me." said Eli, feeling totally miserable.

" Isn't that kind of a risk you're willing to take?" said Adam. " I mean I'll be honest, you fucked up. It's not even partly her fault. You really fucked up."

" Thank you I know." growled Eli.

" Listen, if you love her then it shouldn't matter. You need to tell her because you two are blind to each other's affections. I mean, she probably doesn't know that you care about her." said Adam, slightly amused.

" I didn't know she felt that way." said Eli quietly.

" I will never understand how that it possible." smiled Adam.

" You knew how she felt and you didn't tell me?" asked Eli angrily.

" It was so obvious! It shouldn't have mattered anyway."

" What if I make it worse?" asked Eli sounding uncharacteristically desperate.

" You couldn't possibly make it worse unless Imogen's pregnant or something." laughed Adam.

" That's impossible." said Eli quickly.

" Actually, pregnancy is a side effect of unprotected sex." said Adam sarcastically.

" No, I mean, Imogen and I never had sex. After Clare saw us we stopped. I sent her home." explained Eli awkwardly.

" You should tell Clare that." said Adam seriously.

" It won't make a difference."

" Yes!" said Adam loudly. " Yes it will! You can't possibly be that dense. I realize this is sort of new for you but when you have a problem you talk about. Not sleeping with Imogen is a big deal."

" She'll still be mad." said Eli

" You should still tell her."

" Even if it doesn't make a difference?" asked Eli annoyed.

" Yes, because even if it doesn't make a difference, she will know how you feel."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know I've taken this metaphor too far but... THE DAWN!  
**

**Chapter 15**

Eli and Adam headed over to Mrs. Martin's house, where Adam had heard Clare would be. After their talk, Eli knew what he had to do. He knocked on the door and looked nervously at Adam, who gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. A small woman opened the door but tried to close it as soon as she saw Eli.

" I just want to talk to her." Eli said, putting his shoe in the door.

" She's busy!" snapped Alli, pushing harder against his foot.

" Please." said Adam from behind Eli. Alli looked at the two of them.

" Make it quick." she opened the door and let them in. They followed her to the living room where Clare sat with Mrs. Martin. Clare froze when she saw Eli. Her heart leapt and she felt even worse that he still had that effect on her.

" What are you doing?" she said quickly. Eli felt his heart race at the sound of her voice.

" I have some things to say. Do you think we could talk elsewhere?" he said nervously.

" You can say it right here!" said Alli angrily.

" Okay, but Clare you have to let me finish." Eli said.

" Okay." mumbled Clare.

" I know I've hurt you and I am so sorry. Please believe, it's that last thing I ever wanted to do. I really fucked up and the worst thing is, I just want to make you happy. I just want to see you smile. I know that I am selfish and egotistical but it's no excuse for the way I acted."

" That's a good start." Clare sighed.

" I never seem to say the right thing and I hate that. I know you told me the first day we met that you didn't want to be one of my sexual exploits. I know you think I'm a player. But I don't want to sleep with you."

" Gee, thanks." said Clare.

" No! That's not what I meant. I want to sleep with you! God, the things I want to do to you..." Eli said quickly. Mrs. Martin cleared her throat.

" On point! On point!" whispered Adam.

" What I mean is, I want to be with you for more than that. I want to go to Blue Jays games with you and be with you in the morning when you haven't combed your hair and it's kind of messy and sexy. I want to be with you when it's Christmas morning and on your birthday and everyday after that." Clare blushed. Eli turned to Adam, nervously.

" Perfect moment." whispered Adam.

" Right! I know you said the concert was a perfect moment. For me, the night on the boat was a perfect moment."

" I was drunk." smiled Clare.

" The next morning was perfect. Every moment with you was a perfect moment. I know I'm saying all the wrong things right now. And I really wish I had the most perfect words to describe how I feel. But all I can say is that I just want to be around you all the time."

" You think any of this changes what you did?" asked Alli.

" No." said Eli. " Clare, you have every right to be mad at me. I was a prick. And you deserve better. I just think you should know, I didn't sleep with Imogen." Clare's head snapped up.

" You didn't?"

" No. I know that doesn't mean much, and I'm sorry I lied to you about the job, but there is an editor position at Beat for you. And if you can't imagine working near me, I'll call any magazine you want and get you a job."

" Eli..." sighed Clare.

" Just one more thing. I know that you probably hate me, and I'm really stupid sometimes, but I just need one chance and I swear I'd never let you go." Eli finished. Clare looked down.

" I think you should go." she said. Eli nodded slowly. He turned around and waked away, feeling his heart drop to his feet. Adam followed him as he walked through the hallway and out the door. Mrs. Martin turned to Clare.

" Clare."

" I know Mom, you were right. You told me, and I didn't listen." said Clare.

" Clare!" said her mother sternly. " That man is in love with you." Clare looked up.

" That speech was kind of perfect." she said, tears welling up.

" What are you still doing here?" asked Alli, smiling as Clare got up and ran out of the house.

" Eli!" she called out, seeing him about a block down. She ran towards him, hugging him tightly. Eli was in utter shock.

" Hi." he said.

" Eli, that was perfect and I know I'm kind of crazy and not very tall or skinny but.."

" Clare?" he said.

" Yes?" she said looking into his green eyes.

" I'm in love with you."

" And I'm in love you." Clare said smiling. She threw her arms around him and their lips finally met. Eli picked her up and squeezed her tightly. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing him forcefully. Eli kissed back with power and slipped his tongue in. Clare smiled in the kiss. When they broke away, their bodies remained intertwined.

" I'm going to head out." said Adam from behind them, awkwardly.

" Thanks Adam." said Eli, still looking at Clare.

" So, I know you don't want to sleep with me, but what were those other things you wanted to do?" smiled Clare.

" You have a new apartment?" Clare bit her lip.

" It's not furnished yet."

" All we need is a bed." smiled Eli. Clare pulled him into another kiss, this time long and slow.

" Let's go." she smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
